Blind past the Mist
by AtomicFail
Summary: When a prophecy is sent, kits will have great powers. The burden of the clans' lives will weigh on their shoulders. *There will be lots of fighting later on!*
1. Chapter 1

A light mist covered the fields of Starclan. Prey scuttled around at every bush and tree. Tree branches swayed in the breeze. It seemed as if it had never had seen a single Leafbare. A blue she-cat paced around. She turned to see a ginger tom pad up to her. "What's wrong Bluestar?" He asked. Bluestar shook her head, "It's been seasons since the Dark Forest attacked and killed you." She meowed. He shuttered at the thought of how Tigerstar killed him. "Firestar, I think they are planning to attack again." Bluestar continued. "What can we do of it?" Firestar asked. "There will be a few kits who can save us all." Bluestar replied. Firestar turned away to see more cats approach. "Cinderpelt? Yellowfang? Whitestorm? What are you doing here?" Firestar asked. Cinderpelt dipped her head. "We have found out about the prophecy. We want to discuss it. Since it has to deal eith only Thunderclan, this place seems concealed enough to discuss it." She meowed. Yellowfang nodded and sat down with her tail wrapped around her paws. Whitestorm padded over next to Bluestar and sat down. Bluestar blinked affectionately and sat down too. Cinderpelt padded into the center of the small circle and turned to Firestar. Her eyes blank, and her tail stiff she meowed_,"When darkness comes, the Mist of red and water will join with ice, apple and pine to to stop darkness." _Firestar nodded and repeated the prophecy. Bluestar and Whitestorm joined in and soon Yellowfang did too, when they all were chanting the prophecy, lighting cracked overhead, followed by a downpour.


	2. Kits and Apprentices

Redmask panted as her third kit was born. "One more to go." Soulshadow, the medicine cat, purred.

Her apprentice, Birdpaw, licked the kit's fur backwards and nudged it towards it's mother. Another ripple passed through Redmask and she hissed.

Finally the last kit was in the nest and Birdpaw was licking it. "Two toms and two she-kits!"

Soulshadow said loud enough for a light blue tom to poke his head in and meow, "Can I come in?" Soulshadow nodded and the tom bounded over.

"Oh, look at the kits!" He purred. "Waterstone, Redmask is tired. You should probably come back later." Birdpaw meowed.

"No Birdpaw, I'm fine. I can stay awake to name my kits." Redmask purred looking up.

"I already have perfect names for two kits. This large light gray tom with white paws will be Wolfkit and the ginger tom can be Emberkit." Waterstone meowed.

Redmask nodded and continued the naming," This blue she-kit can be Mistkit and this silver she-kit will be Skykit." Waterstone nodded.

Soulshadow smiled and turned to her apprentice. Instantly, Birdpaw picked up some herbs and took them to Redmask.

"These borage leaves will help you produce milk." She meowed.

"Good, now let's leave them alone." Soulshadow meowed before exiting the nursery.

Birdpaw followed her mentor.

Waterstone purred and nuzzled Redmask. "Our kits are perfect." He purred.

(Two moons later)

Mistkit crouched. Her long blue tail twitched. She placed a small paw in front of herself.

Emberkit was helping Birdlily. Soulshadow had retired to the elders den a moon earlier.

Mistkit was right behind him. Birdlily was checking on a new queen. Her name was Chillpelt.

She had a beautiful silky white and gray pelt. Her bright green eyes shined. No wonder she was a queen, she would be every tom's dream she-cat.

Mistkit pounced on Emberkit. He let out a loud yelp and pushed her of with his hind legs.

Mistkit landed gracefully and smiled. Birdlily shook her head. "They better not be like that when my kits come." Chillpelt spat with her honey-sweet voice.

"They're just being kits. All kits like to play." Birdlily responded.

Chillpelt scoffed and streched. "Well, your healthy. So are the kits. When thay are born they will be strong and healthy." Birdlily said standing up.

"Thank you Birdlily. Your just as great as your mentor was." Chillpelt said. Birdlily nodded and left.

Emberkit leapt at Mistkit. He landed on her back. A large gray kit sat up in the nest. "Oh no!" Emberkit and Mistkit mewed quietly in unison.

"Who decided to make all that noise?" Wolfkit spat. He leaped up. His amber eyes lit up like fire.

He bowled into them and they landed at the entrance of the nursery. Skykit stood a few steps away.

"Did you wake him up?" She asked quietly. She was the runt.

Emberkit squeezed out of the pile and nodded. He sat down and groomed his ginger fur.

Mistkit bucked Wolfkit off of her. He landed on his side. Mistkit looked around the den.

There was Violetflight groomed her kits, Icekit and Fangkit. Fangkit purred. He stretched out. His cream fur shiny.

Icekit grumbled. She was hunched over, her tail lashing. Her silver fur bristling.

"Your apprentice ceremony is today and your acting like it'll hurt you to get washed." Violetflight meowed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please meet me under highrock!" Wildstar yowled.

Icekit leaped up and Fangkit was right behind her. They ran out.

Violetflight sighed and followed them.

"Can we go watch?" Emberkit asked Redmask

"Of course." Redmask purred.

We all shuffled out of the nursery and sat down.

Wildstar's silver spotted fur blew in the breeze. She had survived the Dark Forest attack. Most cats from that time were dead.

"We have two new apprentices to make." Wildstar meowed. "Icekit and Fangkit. You have reached 6 moons and are ready to start your training."

With her tail she motioned for them to step forward. "Fangkit. From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be Fangpaw. Ambersoul, you have been a loyal warrior. It is time for you to take on another apprentice. Thunderclan honors your bravery and keen skills. Ambersoul will be Fangpaw's mentor."

Fangpaw ran up to the gray she-cat with a white muzzle, paws, right ear, and amber eyes and they touched noses.

"Now, Icekit. From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be Icepaw. Lilystorm, you've been waiting for your first apprentice. Thunderclan honors your strength and your smart thinking. Lilystorm will be Icepaw's mentor."

"Fangpaw! Icepaw!" The clan cheered.


End file.
